


Nicknames

by Junebug_979



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: Edward visits Bella once again at night at her house and she mumbles something that Edward may or may not like.orBella gives Edward a nickname when she sleeptalks at night.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 25





	Nicknames

Edward stands quietly and as still as a statue with all his senses focused on the sleeping form cocooned in her bed. For the past couple weeks this has become his favorite hobby. It was the only thing in his not-quite-life, not-quite-dead existence that made anything worth sticking around for, this...obsession. 

She mumbles something in her sleep. He knew that she was a sleep talker from his nightly visits. Nobody knows about them, well nobody but Alice. Seeing as she can see the future and saw it as soon as he made the decision to spend the night. He's begged her not to tell anyone. Thinking that they will find him creepy or stalkerish. 

But he's not. He is trying to be strong for the girl who has quickly become his whole world. Making himself smell her intoxicating scent, his throat burning all night makes him stronger for when they are at school. 

Bella mutters something once more. "Eddie." She sighs and turns over on her other side, facing him.

So apparently, at least in her dreams; Bella has given him a nickname. He does get mad or annoyed when his siblings call him that. But when she does it… it's not so bad. Maybe, it's like when he calls her love, or sweetheart. 

Pet names significant others call each other. If she calls him that during the day or in front of other people, he won't mind. He will just smile or kiss her on the cheek.

Edward looks out the window and notices that dawn broke.

Time to go home and change clothes for school. School is not purgatory anymore, for him at least. It's when he can see and spend time with his mate; the love of his existence.

He gets up from the rocking chair that he has claimed when he spends nights at the Swan's house and goes to the window to head home.

Maybe he will hunt a deer or two on the way.


End file.
